1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the percentage of two known liquids in a mixture where the two known liquids possess substantially different dielectric properties. The combined percentage of each of the two known liquids in a mixture is directly proportional to the distributed capacitance of an insulated wire coil immersed in the mixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the automotive industry there are demands for an automobile that can perform on both gasoline and alcohol. However, typical internal combustion engines must have selectively adjustable parameters, such as spark timing, for efficient combustion when running on the different fuels. One design that attempts to meet this demand is an optical refraction index sensor which utilizes the relationship between the percentage of alcohol in a fuel mixture and the angle of light refraction through the fuel mixture.